the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 18
Leg Post 18 has Sir Gawain alone in the parlour of The Red Castle on the planet Algernon. He hears something and find a mysterious young woman outside of the window, who startles him. She reveals that he and his fellow Knights of the Round Table are in her house. He apologises as they mistook the place as abandoned. They hear Sir Percival at the door and she uses magic to open it which reveals her to Gawain as a witch but she doens't know what that is. She also doesn't know what a husband is and seems lacking in basic knowledge of society. Percival goes to light the fire while Gawain introduces Sebile, the girl, to Sir Sagramore who is cooking. She is very lonely and is ecstatic to have strange people in her home but she wants them to never leave ever again and locks the door with magic. Post Space Camelot The Lady Sebile Location: Algernon | Perce Forest | The Red Castle Characters: Sir Gawain | Sir Sagramore | Sir Percival | Sebile There was an unusual creak as Sir Gawain stood in the parlour alone. He glanced around the room but could see no sign of another person. The floor was cold, hard stone and not the wood that might creak. The doors were still and only the settling dust was moving. Gawain heard the creak again. He strained his eyes and ears as he scoured the room without moving any other muscle. Then he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He approached the window, which was stained yellow but plain with a golden-tinted view of the gardens outside. He drew close and peered out. He could see a narrow brook running through the garden, which passed beneath the exterior wooden walls on either side of the castle. A solitary tree stood before the window, looking much like a grand oak tree. He eyes the tree, expecting it to yield some secret, but, suddenly, a face appeared just below him. He squealed like a little girl and leapt back. He drew his sword, as though someone might burst through the yellow window pane but the face he saw was gone again. Sir Gawain: "Show yourself!" A moment passed before the face reappeared, peeking over the window sill. She had a round, cherubim face with blonde curls and a button nose. Her wide eyes were giving her a youthful countenance but she was evidently beyond her teenage years. Sir Gawain: "Who are you?" Gawain hesitated with his sword drawn. It was difficult to remember he was a brave Knight of the Round Table when threatening a young, unarmed woman. Young Woman: "You're in my home." He faltered and finally returned his sword to its sheath. Sir Gawain: "I'm sorry. We thought it was abandoned. I'm Sir Gawain." Young Woman: "I'm Sebile." She smiled with a peculiar confidence; as though she knew something he did not. Her skin was pale but her cheeks flushed pink. To Gawain, she was quite the English RoseEnglish Rose (epithet) article, Wikipedia.. At least she would have been had she been English. Sir Gawain: "Are you from this planet?" Sebile: "Can I come inside?" Sir Gawain: "Oh right! Yes! Of course! It's your home, right?" She disappeared. For a moment Gawain though she must have moved quickly but she was suddenly behind him as she spoke with a soft lilt; Sebile: "Who are your friends?" He jumped around and clasped a hand to his chest. Sebile: "Sorry if I startled you." Sir Gawain: "Are you a witch?" Sebile: "What's a witch?" Sir Gawain: "Uh... nevermind. My friends are knights, like me. They won't harm you." Sebile: "I don't think any of you could harm me. Even if you wanted to." Sir Gawain: "So you are a witch?" Sebile: "I don't know what a witch is. So maybe I am!" There was a loud bang further off and Gawain was certain it was the front door slamming shut. Sebile: "It's wonderful that you're here. I haven't seen anyone else in a very long time. It gets quite lonely." She then turned with a curious expression. Sebile: "I can smell cooking!" Sir Gawain: "Sorry. We started using your kitchen." Sebile: "That's okay. Oh... I think your friend is trying to get inside the house. Shall I let him back in?" Sir Gawain: "Uh. Yes?" He heard the front door open again and a loud clattering of noise. Gawain rushed past their host and appeared at the main hall where he found Sir Percival in a pile of wood on the floor. Sir Percival: "That's a very temperamental door." Sir Gawain: "I think it's out host." Sir Percival: "Host?" Sebile: "Hello. You have a lot of wood." Percival squirmed and struggled to his feet as quickly as he could muster. He followed it up with a clumsy bow, where he almost tripped on a twig, and clasped Sebile's hand to kiss it. She seemed very surprised. Sir Percival: "My lady! It is an honour to meet you! I apologise if we are intruding!" Sebile: "What is your name?" Sir Percival: "I am Sir Percival! One of many Knights of the Round Table of Britannia!" Sir Gawain: "Space Britain." Sir Percival: "Right. Space Britain." Sebile: "I'm Sebile. I'm not a knight of any shape of table though. I do own a table, if that matters." Sir Percival: "Not at all, my lady! But, my lady, are you here all alone? No servants? No husband?" Sebile looked amused. Sebile: "No! Neither! Do you think I should have one? A husband?" Sir Percival: "A lady as fair and gracious as yourself should have a long line of suitors at your leisure to choose one of them!" Sebile: "How exciting! Do you have a husband, Sir Percival?" The two knights rock back on their feet. Sir Percival: "Um. No, my lady. I do not. I should have a wife if ever one would accept my offer." Sebile: "You are exciting creatures. I am very glad you visited me. I would like to see the food being cooked." Sir Gawain: "I'll introduce you to our cook." Sir Percival: "I'll get the fire started." Sebile: "A fire? Do you want me to do that?" Sir Percival: "Never, my lady! You should not have to stoop to such a manual chore!" Gawain led Sebile from the main hall to the kitchen while Sir Percival was left trying to gather up his stock of wood and logs. Sebile was very short, just five feet in all, adding to her childlike nature. Yet the lines that blemished the face told of a greater age and there was something in her eyes that spoke of wisdom well beyond her complexion. She wore a dress that was wide, held in place by great farthingale, giving her a platter-like fashion around the hips - fashion of which shouldn't be known until the Tudor periodTudor Period article, Wikipedia.. Her corset was intricately detailed with needlework and coloured dark red, while the skirt was gold. He seemed to glide around the castle rather than tread. They entered the kitchen to find Sir Sagramore with a big, white chef's cat on his head. It is a mystery where he got it from. He stopped still, a spatula raised high as though he was going to spank the meat in the pan. Sir Sagramore: "Is this a women?" Sir Gawain: "A woman. Yes. This is Lady Sebile." Sagramore almost dropped the partially cooked meat on the floor before throwing it back into the pan, along with the spatula, and he dashed over to bow and kiss her hand. Gawain was suddenly feeling quite unchivalrous since he never extended the same gesture. Sir Sagramore: "I am Sir Sagramore, my lady. I hail from Hungary on Earth." Sebile: "You were hungry on Earth? Did you wait until now to cook?" The knight blinked. Sir Sagramore: "I think my English is broken." Sir Gawain: "His country is named Hungary. He is hungry too, I suppose. That's why we're cooking now. It might not be up to the standards of such a lady as yourself but we can share some of our food with you? If we are still welcome to remain here?" Sebile seemed to remember that they were her guests and nodded energetically. Sebile: "Yes! Yes, please stay!" They heard the slam of the front door again. Sebile: "Stay and never leave, I insist!" References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post